


Cómo perfeccionar la marcha de la vergüenza, por Stiles Stilinski.

by Nevermoree



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Tips & Tricks, mentions of mpreg
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7444669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevermoree/pseuds/Nevermoree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles nos dice cómo perfeccionar la marcha de la vergüenza.<br/>¿Consejos y trucos? Más bien consejos y pollas.<br/>SPOILERS: Él termina sentándose en la polla del tipo de nuevo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cómo perfeccionar la marcha de la vergüenza, por Stiles Stilinski.

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Teen Wolf pertenece a Jeff Davis y MTV.  
> 
> 
> **Advertencias/Aclaraciones:** Este fanfic es una traducción autorizada de [hollow_bird](http://archiveofourown.org/users/hollow_bird/profile), si gustan leer el fanfic original, pueden ir [aquí](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4117725).  
> 
> 
> El autor se inspiró de [este video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cLH10XkHkWs).  
> 
> 
> "The walk of shame" Puede ser "Caminata de la vergüenza” o “paseo de la vergüenza” pero me gustó más cómo sonaba “marcha”, así que lo puse así.  
> 
> 
> Es el primer fanfic que traduzco y a pesar de que puedo leer el inglés casi perfectamente, me cuesta expresarlo en español, pero espero que haya quedado bien y les guste y se pasen por el fic original a dejarle un kudito y/o comentario♥ También espero que próximamente me autoricen traducir más fics para que los que no puedan leer inglés también puedan leer todos esos hermosos fics que hay♥
> 
> NA: ¡Adivina las referencias!

Primero y antes que nada, necesitamos entrar en ambiente.

Imagina, piensa o vive este momento. Estás en una habitación, tú no conoces la habitación, no te es familiar. Pero no te preocupes, no es una cámara de asesinatos con solo una bombilla de luz o algo parecido. Es un lindo cuarto, con un papel tapiz ligeramente crema y decoraciones minimalistas. Hay una lámpara —o lo que parece ser los restos de una, ya que fue arrancada de la mesa de noche.

Vamos a ponerlo de este modo. Tuviste muy buen sexo.

Diez de diez, te gustaría intentarlo de nuevo, pero esta es la marcha de la vergüenza.

Está bien, de vuelta al tema. Hay un chico al lado tuyo —o chica, o cosa, ni jodida idea de qué te gusta— y esta es la mejor parte, desnudo, como _“El día en el que nació”_ , etc., etc. Tu cosa está adolorida —No sé qué es lo que tienes, un pene, una vagina, nada, no lo sé.

Sin duda Stiles está seguro de que él tiene un pene. Pero su trasero le duele. Ha estado jugando como el cátcher la noche anterior, whoa, mira eso, una metáfora de baseball porque no está fuera de moda. Es sarcástico incluso cuando está haciendo un _“Do it yourself”_ en su mente. Es hiperactivo, ¿De acuerdo?, no hay una jodida cura para eso. Solo el amor y tiempo lo dirá. Pero, ¿Cómo puede el tiempo decirlo de todos modos? No es como que pueda hablar. Tal vez las personas pueden contarte, o puedes contártelo a ti mismo cuando el tiempo llegue, pero el tiempo no te dirá mierd… oh, aquí va. Amamos las desviaciones.

Bien, ambiente creado. Sin más adornos de Miguel, aquí está cómo perfeccionar la marcha de la vergüenza.

 

**PASO NÚMERO UNO:**

_Asegúrate de que estás desnudo. O más, puedes pensar que hiciste otras cosas la noche anterior, como asegurarle su lugar en la sociedad._

Stiles está desnudo. Te ha contado del dolor en su trasero y está bastante seguro de que va a amar el dolor como Ariana Grande —Whoa, mira, una referencia a una canción, está bien, detente— pero él está desnudo. Jodidamente desnudo. Su polla está pasando el rato y, en verdad, necesita tomar uno de esos anuncios porno seriamente. Necesita un gran _“Shamayllamadamadingdong”_ *. Innecesario. Como los nuevos _“Fatalities”_ de _Mortal combat…_ _alto, maldita sea._

ESTÁ DESNUDO, ¿DE ACUERDO?

Pero sí. Algo del lubricante está colgando aún de sus muslos y es jodidamente desagradable.

 

**PASO NÚMERO DOS:**

_Asegúrate de que tu compañero sexual aún esté inconsciente. Si está despierto, entonces, ¿Cuál es el jodido punto de la marcha de la vergüenza?_

Stiles gira hacia su compañero de cama, empujando su muslo tres veces seguidas.

Está muerto para el mundo y, oh mi dios, su polla es grande.

Stiles necesita usar esos anuncios porno pronto.

El moreno, y _“sexo de una noche”_ está dormido, pacíficamente, roncando silenciosamente a través de su nariz. Algo lo dejó exhausto, ¿Verdad? Pero sí, está dormido, y Stiles puede seguir hablando sobre su vergüenza.

 

**PASO NÚMERO TRES:**

_Encuentra tu billetera, llaves del auto, bolso, cualquier cosa esencial. Tu joyería, cadenas y otras mierdas no tienen importancia. Puedes reemplazarlo. Excepto por tu maldita dignidad, eso es. Pero todo lo demás no importa_.

—Está bien, necesito mis jodidas llaves, ¿Conduje mi automóvil?

_Recuerda si trajiste tu auto, porque esa mierda es indispensable._

Stiles busca alrededor de la espaciosa habitación con la gracia de un pato sobre una pista de hielo, que en realidad es bastante bueno, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido, lo menos que quiere es despertar al Sr. Alto, moreno y yo no quiero un compromiso. ¡Llaves!

 

**PASO NÚMERO CUATRO:**

_¿Ropa? Si puedes verla y sigue aún en una sola pieza, ¡Tómalos! Te lo mereces, tú, animal carnal. Pero si está arruinada y más allá del reconocimiento, probablemente deberías encontrar un reemplazo. Como una bolsa de papel. A nadie le importa si vas con la polla de fuera en Nueva York. Y necesitas lentes._

No ropa.

Accesorios de mierda, tal vez, pero no ropa. Están arruinadas. Y Stiles no está a punto de hacer una rabieta sobre cómo esa era su puta playera favorita. Incluso aunque lo era, no puede competir con el hecho de que tuvo algo de la polla del “tipo que me hace sentir inseguro acerca de mi propia polla”. Tiene cuestionamientos. Así que, no artículos de hilos tejidos juntos para usar como objeto de comodidad y protección contra la luz*… Joder, ropa, bien.

Así que Stiles encuentra un reemplazo.

Hay una playera tendida en el suelo y por cómo luce parece ser la playera del otro tipo, porque es malditamente grande y Stiles es muy pequeño para ser un chico. Él es como un extra chico en la sección de hombres y un mediano en la sección de adolescentes. Talla grande en la de niños. Está viviendo la primera lucha mundial.

#LaLuchaEsRealmenteReal.

Así que se la pone y, sorpresa, sorpresa, llega hasta arriba de sus rodillas. Es tan larga, así que… pero es tan grande que ni siquiera puede.

— ¿A quién le importa?

 

**PASO NÚMERO CINCO:**

_Calcula el camino más corto hacia tu automóvil y cómo evadir el contacto con otros humanos. Si eres visto por un vecino, estás jodido._

—Es… por el… —Stiles se asoma por la ventana y enseguida ve a lo lejos a su bebé, su Jeep azul que contrasta con los negros y bronces de todos los demás automóviles, junto a él, un no muy bien estacionado Camaro a la derecha. Tal vez tres minutos si corre lo suficientemente rápido…

 

**PASO NÚMERO SEIS:**

_Toma un recuerdo. Si quieres ir de loco, ve y corta la polla de tu “sexo de una noche”._ Stiles quiere sentarse en ese pene de nuevo, de hecho. Está todavía un poco flácido, pero hay semen cubriéndolo, lo cual lo hace un poco grande, y Stiles tiene la certeza de que lo han hecho sin protección, lo que nos lleva directamente al paso número siete.

 

**PASO NÚMERO SIETE:**

Llora porque podrías estar embarazada. En casa. Ahora consigue ese recuerdo. ¡Prioridades, gente!

Stiles observa alrededor y hace una cara de _“Meh”_ , tomando el pequeño collar triangular de la mesita de noche. Es bonito.

No lo confundan con un cleptómano, pero…

Es suyo ahora.

Ahora estás listo.

 

**RECORDATORIO:**

No tomar el desayuno.

No sexo por la mañana.

No tener conversaciones profundas.

No fumar cigarrillos.

No llorar y decir gracias.

No fetiches de _“papi”_.

No cualquier cosa que haces en una relación estable, dios, Stiles necesita tener una de esas cosas donde es básicamente tu propio consolador pero con sentimientos y mierdas.

Está bien, listo.

— ¿Estás seguro? —El tipo está como, despierto y mierda.

Recuerden niños, cuando tu _“sexo de una noche”_ está despierto, el propósito de la jodida marcha de la vergüenza no existe en ese dominio.

—Yo… tengo que irme.

—Estoy seguro de que quieres sentarte sobre mi pene de nuevo.

—No, no lo quiero.

— ¿Y mi trisquel?

— ¿El triángulo?

— ¿Y mi playera?

— ¿Qué? Rasgaste la mía, tú, pedazo de mierda —Stiles se detuvo por un instante.

—Está bien, tengamos sexo de nuevo.

Volvió a detenerse y se colocó sobre la polla del tipo/Derek.

— ¿Y tal vez pudiste haberme noqueado? No estoy muy seguro.

—Te llevaré a una cita. Ahora, siéntate en mi maldito pene.

—Te quitaré la pensión alimenticia para los niños, te estoy advirtiendo.

—Estoy bien, al menos que lleves un payaso para el cumpleaños de los niños.

—Genial —Stiles se sentó plenamente. Sonriendo mientras capturaba los labios de Derek en un beso.

Resulta que no se puede perfeccionar la marcha de la vergüenza.

**Author's Note:**

> *No estoy segura de lo que sea, pero ya que momentos antes habla de su pene y de nuevo lo menciona cuando ve el de Derek me supongo que es algo para agrandar el miembro.  
> 
> 
> *Divaga sobre la ropa, “Un artículo de hilos que proporciona comodidad y protección contra la luz” por eso más adelante aclara “Joder, ropa, bien”.
> 
> Muchas gracias a [hollow_bird](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4117725) por escribir este divertido fic y darme permiso de traducirlo al español.


End file.
